Serendipity
by Trepidatious.Musings
Summary: When something is meant to be, it's called destiny. When destiny has a sense of humor, it's called Serendipity. What if Harvey & Donna met before but never knew?
1. Two Gloves and a Scarf

_Hey, it's been a while since the last time I was here! But it's never too late for one last Harvey & Donna fic, right?_

 _Hope you enjoy this one! It's going to be a double-shot...I think._

* * *

 **Serendipity**

 _Two Gloves and a Scarf_

 **Years ago…**

The cold breeze blew against the skin of her face, forcing a blush off her cheeks. Donna placed her hands on the icy cold railing of the bridge. The snow didn't seem to bother her. She was absorbed in the view. Central Park was beautiful during the winter; everything was covered by a veil of snow, making the place look almost magical.

Bow Bridge rose like an archer's bow above the frozen solid lake.

Donna loved it. It was her favorite spot whenever she visited the city; it always managed to take her worries away.

She eyed the girls by her side; they were around her age and admiring the view as well. The most noticeable difference between Donna and them was that they wore the most exquisite designer clothes —paired with high end accessories.

Donna was sixteen years old, but had a good eye when it came to spot designer brands.

 _Three hundred and fifty dollars,_ ―she guessed, as Donna had seen their gloves in a display at Bergdorf & Goodman.

Donna shrugged to herself. Her knitted beanie, thrift store coat and second hand boots were good enough to keep her warm and decently dressed. Although someday, she hoped to strut down the streets of Manhattan in fabulous clothes, looking and feeling better than anyone in the world.

She would have the world at her feet.

Donna paused her daydream when her good mood was shattered by a reminder of reality; her father had lost the family's money only a couple of years earlier and they were still struggling. She was struggling. Donna had to leave her beloved piano lessons behind and abandon her dream of pursuing an acting career.

She tried to gulp down the knot in her throat to prevent herself from crying, but it was impossible.

Her dream was taken away from her.

Donna was going to become a secretary instead, because that was what her family could afford. Drawing a deep breath of resignation, she wiped a tear from her cheek.

But hell, she was going to be the best secretary in New York City.

And then maybe, she would use that to become an actress.

xox

His mom was making a fool out of his dad. It had been one indiscretion after another, and Harvey wasn't able to handle it anymore.

He didn't know what do to; his house was a prison of secrets, lies, and shame.

Harvey took a deep breath as he took a walk in the park. He hated walking, but under the circumstances, walking helped. The cold air entered his lungs, turning off the fire of anger and frustration inside him. He wished he could put a stop to his mother's affairs without hurting his father in the process.

His dad didn't deserve it ―hell, no one deserved that shit.

Harvey halted his stroll on top of Bow Bridge.

For a second, the view around him made him forget the bullshit he was going through. The snow had painted it all in silver and white, and the city's skyline stood above the naked trees, under a bright blue sky.

It was stunning.

Two silly uptown girls that stood on one side of the bridge grabbed his attention. Harvey observed the pretty girls of frivolous giggles. He quickly judged by their thoughtless exchange of words, that they were as brainless as plastic dolls.

They were gossiping about the girl by their side; a girl with long, striking red hair.

Harvey watched _Red_ for a moment, there was something familiar about her; something different —it was as if he had met her before. But Harvey knew he hadn't. He noticed how cold she was. _Red_ was absorbed in her thoughts, but constantly pulling the sleeves of her coat, as if trying to keep her hands warm.

He decided to approach her when he saw her ran the back of her hand across her cheek, wiping a tear away.

She was crying.

Harvey went to stand close to her, right by her side, and took his gloves off whilst pretending to enjoy the park's view.

He didn't know what to say, but words came out of his mouth before he could give them a thought.

"Whatever it is, it'll pass." He spoke softly.

Donna's eyes remained fixed on some distant point in front of her.

This boy was talking to her and it felt kinda weird. She was used to guys approaching to her out of the blue, but not with words of wisdom or expressions a 50 year old man would use.

"Is that what you tell to yourself?" She responded without looking at him.

Harvey smiled a bit, focusing his gaze on her. She was beautiful.

"Not really," he shrugged. "I'm a masochist, like you."

Donna finally turned her face to look at him with curiosity. The first thing she noticed were his deep brown eyes, which towered an inch above hers. They were beautiful.

"Here, take these." Harvey handed her his gloves before she could say anything else.

"What?" Confused, Donna tried to get the gesture. "Oh no! Thanks, but I don't need them."

"Yes, you do."

"No, really. Thanks." She shook her head, refusing to accept the gloves.

"But you look cold." Harvey insisted.

"I'm not cold." Donna lied, thinking that she could easily knee him in the balls if the guy was some sort of wacko.

"Come on, your hands are purple!" He tried to reason with her.

"Your nose is going to be purple if you keep pushing!"

Harvey wanted to complain aloud by calling out her name, but he didn't know what her name was.

"Is this how you talk to people who try to help?"

"Help? How do I know you're not a mugger or a pervert?" Deep inside, Donna knew he wasn't either of them. She knew he was genuinely trying to help her, Donna could read him.

"What?" Harvey's jaw dropped. "I'm not a pervert!" Suddenly, he knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Come on, you know you need them."

"Your ears are purple," Donna folded her arms across her chest as soon as she noticed his ears were purple because of the weather too.

"Well, unlike you, I don't have a beanie." Harvey tilted his head to a side, examining her cap. "A beanie with a pom-pom."

"Don't mess with my beanie."

After a second, Donna broke into a smile and Harvey did the same, acknowledging how their exchange had turned into a silly banter.

"Alright," she moved closer to him. "I'll take your gloves, if you take my scarf to cover your ears." Donna removed the scarf from her neck. "I've got plenty at home."

"Deal." Harvey accepted, knowing that her long waves of red hair would protect her from the cold.

They exchanged the accessories. He wrapped her scarf around his neck, she put his gloves on, and like Cinderella at midnight, the watch around her wrist reminded her that it was time to leave.

"I have to go," she tilted her head to a side. "Thanks, stranger."

Donna smiled soflty before she turned around to walk away.

"Hey, wait." Harvey followed her a few steps. "What's your name?"

She stopped in her tracks. Donna lifted an eyebrow, as if pondering something before responding, and turned around.

"You'll find out," she gave him a smile that bubbled up from the heart. "Happy Holidays!"

Harvey was delighted.

He saw her walk away on the crunchy snow. The orangey color of her hair stood out above anything else.

"Happy Holidays," he fixed the scarf around his neck. It felt warm and had the sweetest perfume, just like the feeling she left around him. She made him feel better.

Hopefully, he'd see her again.

* * *

 _Who would have thought she'd become his secretary, best friend, moral compass, whipped cream lover...and let's see if they ever find out about this in the next update._

 _Thanks for reading! xo_


	2. The Boy on the Bridge

_This is only a gentle reminder that this story will remain light and heartwarming no matter what you read today, lol!_

 _Thanks so much for your comments! I wasn't able to answer them because of life issues taking over my time, but I promise I will! xo._

 _AnonymousDH: you're so kind! Thanks so much bb!_

 _PurpleCadet: I hope your inspiration is back! I've missed you!_

 _Atheniandream: it's one of my favorite words too!_

 _Justalltheselittlethings: your soul is beautiful!_

 _lafantomette: you're like the sweetest coffee, angel!_

 _Lau, Jablonaa,_ _miss0sunny, maddie, shruti, Alyss Penn, harrietspecter, Sof, Yel, Carebearmaxi, claofna & guests: thanks for stopping by to comment, you made my day!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter II_**

 ** _The Boy on the Bridge_**

 **Years later...**

He parked the Mustang on 65 street and walked down the road with the snow falling softly and soundless in the middle of the day. With his hands tucked in deep in the pockets of his elegant winter coat and his neck wrapped in an old scarf, Harvey crossed the busy street towards Central Park.

City streetlights blinked red and green, as a few horse-drawn carriages awaited customers on the road. Harvey thought it was funny. He thought he would be the only person outside due to the blizzard warning. Even one of the park's musicians could be heard playing a holiday song in the distance.

Harvey shrugged to himself.

He was happy —intrigued about his latest finding, but happy.

He stepped on one of the intricate paths that led to the center of the park, immersing himself in the familiar surroundings. A velvety blanket of snow covered it all, giving the place its traditional winter charm.

Harvey didn't give a damn about the blizzard, not after what he stumbled on the day before.

He quickened his pace as the fall of the snow grew in intensity.

Soon, the Angel of the Waters appeared in his line of sight, rising splendid above Bethesda fountain; reminding Harvey that his stroll would be about to end. He took a shortcut that led to Bow Bridge and quickly he found himself on one side of the archway.

The bridge was empty. There was nobody there, not that he expected her to be there with that weather. But Donna said she would come.

Slowly, Harvey approached the rail. He removed his gloves to touch it with his bare hands, the way he saw her doing years ago. It was goddamn cold.

He lifted his gaze to look in front of him.

Awhite glistening veil of frost kept it all concealed, just like that day long ago. He could feel that charming ghost of the past wandering in the air. Harvey could almost smell her perfume.

This time though, her scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"Whatever it is, it'll pass." Donna's familiar voice cut off his deep thought.

He pressed his lips together to suppress a smile before turning around to look at her standing behind him.

A soft gust of wind made white tiny specks of snow swirl and spiral around them when he saw her. Like a little girl who had been playing in the snow, Donna had snowflakes dotting the top of her wintry hat and her vibrant waves of orangey hair.

"What did you just say?" Harvey hadn't told her the reason why he called her to meet at the bridge and hearing Donna repeat the words he once told her made him wonder if she knew.

"Someone once told me that," Donna shrugged her shoulders innocently as she moved closer to stand by his side.

He tilted his head to a side to look at her with tenderness, suddenly pausing at the furry hat she was wearing. Harvey frowned, licking his lips to avoid smiling, as if this would cover up the fact that he was about to tease her.

"Nice beanie," he tried to sound casual, but the spark of an imminent joke was obvious.

Donna narrowed her eyes at him, reading Harvey like a Broadway marquee.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Harvey's eyes had a flicker of mischief. "It's cute. I like the pom-pom."

"Harvey," she folded her arms across her chest, trying to suppress a smile. "A blizzard is engulfing the East Coast, if we stay here for more than 5 minutes they're going to have to dig our corpses out of the snow. What was so important that you just had to see me here?"

"You don't know?" He hesitated a little surprised. "You have no idea?"

Donna shook her head softly.

Suddenly, Harvey felt extremely suave and awesome. _She didn't suspect anything._ He lifted an eyebrow and dropped his mouth open pretending to be in awe, "I thought you knew everything." His tone carried a playful, almost flirty swing.

Donna's lips parted, not knowing what to say. She was puzzled and confused. Early that day, Harvey asked her to meet at Central Park. She knew he was up to something, but had no idea what that something was.

"I thought you knew," his expression turned serious. Harvey truly thought she would have it all figured out by then. He removed the scarf from his neck to put it on her shoulders, moving close enough to speak in her ear as he fixed the garment on her shoulders, "I called you because I want you to have this."

Donna eyed the old fashioned piece wool on her shoulders with awkwardness. It was old, stiff and it smelled like a granny kept in a closet for 84 years —mixed with Harvey's cologne. It was weird.

"You went thrifty?" she teased him.

Again, Harvey expected Donna to recognize the scarf at once, but she didn't. Donna didn't even bat an eyelash. She simply looked at him as if he had gone batshit crazy. Although Harvey had to admit that from her perspective, being asked to go the park in the middle of a snowstorm to receive an old scarf made him look regally stupid.

He hoped she would remember everything right there, but Harvey began to feel that his set up had been absurd. The exchange they had on the bridge when they were young had been so long ago and it hadn't been a meaningful; life changing event. Harvey wasn't disappointed though, he was certain she'd figure it out at some point.

"I want you to keep it," he buried his hands in the pockets of his coat, shrugging his shoulders with a goofy smile plastered on the face. "I want you to have this scarf, that's all."

"That's all?" Donna lifted an eyebrow. She nibbled her lower lip before stepping forward to confront him. "You called me to give me a mummified scarf in the middle of a blizzard?"

Harvey began to give a few steps back, slowly, as if retreating from an imminent slaughter. Donna looked like she was going to rip his face off.

"It's a special scarf," he tried to drop a hint. "It was made _especially_ for you." Harvey winked at her and left. He left as fast as he could, with his hand already buried in the pocket of her coat, looking for his car key. A tiny smile grew on his face as he quickened his pace. Suddenly Harvey knew Donna would find out.

She remained standing under what had quickly turned into a heavy snow. The expression in Donna's face changed as soon as Harvey had spoken.

" _It was made especially for you."_

Quietly, she removed the scarf from her shoulders. She held it with her heart in her throat as her eyes searched for her name embroidered on it. It took Donna only a second to find it.

' _Donna Roberta Paulsen'_

 _It was her scarf!_ Donna looked around her. All of a sudden, everything made sense; realization hit her like a brick wall. Years ago, she had given her scarf to a boy on that same bridge, and the boy; the boy must have been Harvey!

Her feet began to move fast, following his steps; looking for Harvey as the snow fell around her with intensity.

"Harvey!" She ran. Maybe it was too late, or maybe it was the perfect time. Her boots buried in the snow as she tried to track his path out of the park. Breathless, Donna looked left and right, trying to find him. He was nowhere to be found, he was gone. Quickly, she reached into the pocket of her coat looking for her phone.

She swiped the screen to tap Harvey's name among the recent calls list as she crossed with confidence what she assumed was an empty street. Who the hell would be able to drive under this blizzard anyway? But the moment Donna lifted her gaze, was the moment she saw a car striving to slam on the brakes, to then strike her, knocking her down to the pavement.

Everything turned black.

In the distance Donna heard the echo of the car door opening and a hurried voice.

It was Harvey's voice, calling her name.

The voice of a stranger speaking over a radio also reached her ears, "car accident on 5th avenue, corner with 65th street. Pregnant woman injured."

...

* * *

 _Now, the question is what the heck happened during the last 10 seconds of this update? lol_

 _Next chapter will be the last one, I promise to post it soon!_

 _Thanks for reading and thanks for your comments too. Have an amazing week, filled with Darvey love and lots of success!_


	3. The Girl in the White Velvet Coat

_I think it's been almost a year since I posted this story, and just now I was able to complete it. I want to thank all the amazing persons who encouraged me to finish it and especially to AnonymousDH206 who made a beautiful banner (see the link in my profile) for this story, something that touched me and inspired me to complete it. Thanks Maya!_

* * *

 **The Girl in the White Velvet Coat**

The snowstorm plunged the city into darkness because of a major blackout. The lights had gone out, leaving hundreds of people stranded in elevators and stuck underground in the subway.

The city was chaos.

Harvey cursed under his breath while he attempted to catch the latest news on his dying phone.

 _It could've been us_ —he thought.

It could've been them trapped in an elevator, or stuck God knows where. Harvey lifted his gaze to look at Donna, who was lighting a dainty group of candles on the table across the bedroom. The flickering lights made their shadows beam across the room, outlining her silhouette. One of her palms laid flat against the shy roundness of her stomach, —her pregnancy was beginning to show and Harvey thought there was nothing more beautiful than seeing her this way.

For a second, the prospect of their future together with a little person, made him forget about the hectic day they had.

All of a sudden, the storm roared outside with fierceness, making both, Harvey and Donna, lift their gazes as they felt the windows rattle softly against the strong breeze.

It was a frightening sound, even more under the glow of the candlelight. Donna felt like in one of those horror movies where the phone rings, one answers and nobody is on the line.

"My phone is dead," Harvey broke the silence.

Donna startled a little.

"Sorry," he approached her as she turned around to look at him.

Her eyes shot daggers.

"You should get in bed," Donna's tone of voice sent him a warning. "The doctor said you need to rest."

And by the look on her face Harvey knew she'd never let go what happened that day. He knew she wasn't angry. She was acting. Harvey could see that mischievous sparkle in her eyes and a hidden smile he knew would grow wide anytime soon.

He tilted his head to a side, failing to hide a smirk of embarrassment while Donna's shoulders began to shake in silent laugher, a delightful laugher that quickly became contagious.

"Come on!" Harvey broke into laughter too. "I hit you with the goddamn car! It's not funny!" His arms enveloped softly around her, pulling her into an embrace, and she slipped her arms around his body too.

"You tapped me with the car," she corrected him. "But the one who needed emergency care was you." Donna's face was red from laughter.

"I thought I had killed you," he half joked, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Me too," Donna rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment, as if drifting herself to sleep in his arms.

He breathed into her hair, recalling their angsty run to the hospital, where the doctors assured him that Donna and the baby were unharmed, unlike him, who collapsed into a hospital chair due to a panic attack.

"I can't believe you crossed the street without looking!" Harvey objected.

"Well, I can't believe you answered your phone while driving," Donna looked at him with an eyebrow slightly higher than the other, as if questioning his stupidity.

"I answered the phone because YOU were calling me," Harvey cocked his head to a side, lifting an eyebrow too, as if challenging her —but suddenly he knew he had no excuse. It could've been a terrible accident.

"Donna, I—"

The thought of something happening to her and their child made a lump of horror grow in his throat.

"Hey," Donna reached to touch his face, noticing his distress. "It's okay. We're okay."

Harvey held her snugger against him. God, he loved her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her ever. Donna tilted her head to nuzzle him softly and he smiled. He loved it whenever she teased him before giving into him.

In just a few seconds, Harvey was drawn to her lips. She pressed her hands against his lower back and he leaned in to kiss her deeply, her arms wrapped around his neck whilst his hands caressed the small of her back.

"Where's the whipped cream?" He gasped for air when she broke the kiss, breathless. Donna chuckled warmly, resting her forehead in the crook of his neck.

"I can't believe you found out it was me twenty-something years later," she closed her eyes as he began to sway her softly into a low key dance.

"Well, you never knew it was me," Harvey smirked hearty.

"It's crazy," Donna looked at him. "Where did you find that scarf?"

"You know how I had to empty my mom's storage unit? It was in a box with my stuff. The first thing I saw was your name embroidered on it," Harvey explained. "I thought you were pranking me."

Donna smiled, the tips of her fingers began to walk on his chest.

"You kept it," she tilted her head to a side, amused.

"I was cold," his gaze softened. "I was cold for a long time."

His words had so much meaning. She knew what he was trying to say.

"Are you warm now?" She whispered.

"I'm hot," he assented.

Donna let out a quiet laugh as he touched her lips with a quick kiss before speaking, "Donna, you have your scarf. I want my gloves back."

Donna frowned confused but quickly grasped what he meant; the gloves he gave her in exchange for the scarf years ago, when they met on Bow Bridge.

"How about I give you a baby instead of the gloves?" she stepped back.

Harvey raised an eyebrow, "that would make me a dad."

"It would," Donna agreed.

"It's a lot of responsibility," Harvey pretended to give it a thought.

"It is."

"No, thanks. I prefer the gloves," Harvey tried to shield himself from Donna's powerful nudge on the shoulder, whilst laughing. She quickly tiptoed away, before Harvey could catch her around the waist, and grabbed the scarf from an armchair. Harvey was right behind her, she could almost feel his breath on her nape. He was being a playful goof. Donna laughed, sinking herself into the mattress of the bed, just as Harvey dropped himself back too, making her bounce.

They remained quiet for a few seconds, before Donna broke the silence.

"Do you think it was fate?" she looked at the scarf with fondness.

Harvey furrowed his brow, he didn't understand what she meant.

"Us," she turned to look at him. "Meeting each other on that bridge, and then again."

"Fate? Nah, that's romcom material," Harvey yawned. "It just happened. Plus the second time we met you cornered me against the counter of a bar with your tight cardigan, I would hardly call that fate."

He gave her a goofy smile.

Donna pursed her lips together. She was serious.

"I mean it, Harvey. What are the chances of this happening? It's like a serendipity" She looked at him.

"Serendipity is a movie, it's not real." Harvey yawned again, rubbing his eyes.

"I haven't told this to anyone," Donna continued. "But when I was a child, I got lost in the city for a few minutes. I was scared. A boy came close to me, he saw I was afraid and held my hand…the point is, what are the chances I'll meet him again?"

"I don't know…" Harvey shrugged his shoulders. "Those things happen."

"I remember it was cold."

"Who do you think he was? Louis?" Harvey snorted, moving to open the bed. "Where are my pajamas?"

"It was after the Thanksgiving day parade," Donna remembered. "He was lost too, I think. He saw the tears on my face. I told him, ' _I'm lost'_ and he said, ' _We are lost_. _But we just found each other._ ' And he took my hand until my dad arrived."

Harvey had suddenly stopped looking for his pajamas, he was staring at Donna like he had seen a ghost. Her story had struck a chord.

"What?" She noticed the look in his face.

"Where did it happen?" he was abruptly interested. "The boy holding your hand—"

"Why?" Donna was puzzled at first but her gut was already anticipating the unbelievable.

"Because when I was a kid," Harvey explained. "I got lost during a Thanksgiving day parade here in Manhattan. Where did you meet that kid?"

"FAO Schwartz," Donna answered at the same time as Harvey pronounced the same words.

"FAO Schwartz."

"Oh god" Donna's heart was racing. "It was you!"

Harvey was stunned.

"I got lost too after the Thanksgiving day parade," he told her. "I remember…I remember this girl," He paused to look at Donna's hair. "She had your hair," he whispered as his eyes got lost in the vague memory. "Her coat…Your coat was velvet, velvet white."

He looked at her for confirmation.

Donna assented softly, in shock. Her hands went to her stomach where the baby was moving for the first time but she was too absorbed in their discovery to feel it.

"It was snowing," Harvey pointed out softly. They had been very young, the memory of that moment had been blurred by the years, but the feeling of contentment and safeness was never forgotten. "And I held your hand."

"It's unbelievable," Donna whispered.

The snowstorm made the windows shake again. But none of them lifted their eyes to the ceiling to feel the strength of the storm. They were suddenly focused on Donna's hands, lying on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Harvey watched her, still in shock about their unknown encounters.

"No," Donna answered unsure, still focused on her baby belly. "I think it's moving."

She was surprised by the unfamiliar feeling.

Harvey's hand moved to touch her stomach straightaway and Donna guided it under her sweater, pressing it softly against her skin, right where a tickling could be felt. His face immediately softened, an ear to ear smile grew wide on his face, wrinkling the corner of his eyes. That was his child; their child. He was ecstatic.

It was the first time Donna could feel her daughter so clearly and it frightened her. It scared her that she didn't know anything about this little person, and she didn't know what to expect. She was going to be a mom.

"Hey," Harvey pulled her close into an embrace and she snuggled against him. He knew how Donna felt. They had talked about it. "We got this, Donna."

"I know," she closed her eyes.

"We're good looking and badass," he tried to ease the tension away.

"We are," Donna assented softly.

"And it looks like the whole universe existed just to bring us together," he chuckled, brushing her hair softly.

Donna opened her eyes, smiling. "So now you're saying we were always meant to be?"

Harvey paused before answering. He loved Donna more than anything in the world, the look in his eyes spoke volumes about it.

"All I know," his hand went to caress her cheek lightly with his thumb. "All I know is that I'd miss you even if we never met."

THE END

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! And thanks for your support, it means a lot to me.

(There's a small epilogue I might be adding soon), xx


End file.
